An automated teller machine (ATM) is an apparatus used for performing a financial transaction (e.g., deposit, withdrawal, account balance check, etc.). Today's ATMs often require a user to insert a bank issued ATM card to identify and authenticate the user prior to granting the user access to the user's financial account(s). However, such an ATM card may become lost or stolen or the information on the ATM card may be compromised by identity thieves. While banks have attempted to reduce the likelihood of identity theft by requiring users to input a user-generated identification code (such as a pin code), such codes may also be compromised using keystroke logging technologies.
In addition, the user may simply forget the ATM card at home but may still desire to perform a financial transaction at an ATM. In such a situation, the user may be inconvenienced from having to return home to retrieve the ATM card or may be discouraged from performing the financial transaction completely.